New Simpsons episode ideas
So I notice Bart is left handed you should make an episode where they choice beat to be right handed. Note: Anyone who is ment to be left handed is forced to be right handed it causes nothing but trouble List 1. Someone's in the Kitchen with Marge - Marge signs up to host a celeberty cooking show after everyone at Church brags on the excelent food she made for Homecoming. She enjoys the show herself, but soon finds Homer as her partner, making Marge feel doubtful about her decision. Meanwhile, back at the Simpson household, Bart challenges Lisa to an intelligence game to prove that he is smarter than her, but ends up failing. 2. Boy Meets Gym - Bart tries out for a gymnastics team, but Nelson and the bullies join the team, and must protect his best friend Milhouse from them, and soon ditches gym to help him. Meanwhile, Homer teams up with Apu to defeat some Mexican immigrants. 3. You Drive Me Crazy - After Homer loses his drivers license, Marge has to drive him around all the time, which soon begins to make her go nuts. Meanwhile, Bart and Milhouse work on a science project for school. 4. Romancing the Nerd - A new student named Sarah come to Springfield Elementary School and joins Mrs. Krabappel's class! While working on a group project, Sarah gets placed with Bart and Martin, and Bart develops a crush on her, but Sarah tells the whole school that she likes Martin, leaving Bart devisated. As a result, Martin dousn't like her, so he gets help from Bart on how to get her out of his hair. Meanwhile, Lisa takes the new Biology class in school, but soon finds out it's more than she can handle. 5. Mr. Burns vs. Human Rights - One day, Homer wakes up feeling extremely disoriented and unfocused due to a very noisy night. At the power plant, the core temperatures reach ridiculously high temperatures and threaten to destroy the power plant. Everyone is doomed because only Homer knows how to stop the explosion and he isn't there, but at Moe's, trying to gain back his focus. The power plant explodes but luckily, everyone managed to escape. Mr.Burns is granted $9,000,000,000 from the state to build a new power plant. He decides to take revenge on Homer so he plans to have the new power plant where the Simpson's house is. Many other people become outraged because their homes are also in danger of being replaced by a new and massive power plant. Mayor Quimby is in favor of Mr. Burn's decision, causing more outrage among the people. While Mr. Burns is strolling down a street, observing all of the houses that will soon be demolished, he sees a poor and homeless person begging someone else for money and realizes that everyone in Springfield will become homeless and ask him for money. He is horrified by that thought and changes his mind and has the power plant built in its original place. Everyone is happy again. 6. The Siege of Springfield - On April Fools Day, Bart makes a prank call unknowingly to a secret terrorist organization and they mistake it for a declaration of war. They locate the source of the call to Springfield and decide to place the city into a siege. The citizens are urging them to leave but won’t until they know who made the call. Homer confronts them and tells them it was Bart so they take the whole family and imprison them in their secret HQ. The city is still under the siege and the citizens are becoming frustrated and impatient and start hating the Simpsons for causing this. Meanwhile, the Simpsons are contemplating on how to escape the massive prison complex, but it is too highly guarded, making it much harder. When all hope is lost, the FBI finds out about the terrorist organization and the federal government sends reinforcements to stop the terrorists. The militia causes the terrorists to surrender and the Simpsons are freed from their captivity. Bart apologizes (sincerely) to the city for the trouble he caused everyone and life returns to normal. 7. The Itchy Code - Krusty reveals on his show that one kid will be able to be in an cartoon with Itchy killing them. All they need to do is put together a puzzle by buying Krusty's merchandise. Bart imediatly begins searchy as every kid in Springfield has the same goal but his life is being taken over by this contest. In the end however Lisa tells Bart that its just a sham to buy merchandise. Meanwhile Ned gets in a serious relationship with a woman. 8. The Worse Issues Than Anyone Could Imagine - The family gets angry at each other when they play a confusing board game, more confusing than Monopoly, so they all go separate ways outside the house, but they face terrible danger ahead. The 4 plots go their separate ways: *'Homer's Plot:' A woman that Homer hated (because she made fun of him a lot) in high school tries to get revenge on him at the park. How, when Homer meets her at the park, she pretends that he is raping her because she tied herself to make it look like she needs help, but really she is setting up Homer. He unties her and she yells about him raping her, people heard it and Homer ran. That woman calls the cops on him and Homer must disguise himself through everyday life and going random places until he can find a way to set things straight. *'Marge's Plot:' Marge meets a guy that invites him to his apartment, but she never knew that he needed her to dance around a bunch of guys that needed a girl at their party, so she does so and goes crazy. After getting drunk, she woke up the next day in the guy's apartment, and doesn't want to act wild anymore, until the guy convinces her that she can have good times and make new friends so now she goes through life being a out of control house wife who's drinking, smoking and partying a lot, not caring about the kids, until something bad happens... *'Bart's Plot:' Bart goes to a T.V. studio and finds a show that amazes him, called "Bad Kids World", a show where bad boys and girls can do extremely bad things to people on a reality show and those people can't hurt them physically, so he joins in and has fun competing against bad kids by doing worse things to people than them to win a hidden prize, until things go too far... *'Lisa's Plot:' Lisa makes a friend at the library, and he is good at writing stories, so she tries to write stories just like him. After writing romantic stories and hanging out together, she wants to take her relationship with him to the next level, but 2 things go wrong: he doesn't feel that way about Lisa, and worse, he's gay so she will try to find a way to make her plan of him liking her succeed, until a twist had shown up... 9. The Boy Who Would Be King - Bart goes to the Kwik-E Mart and buys a squishe. When he exits, the press and TV stations gather all around him. Bart wonders what's going on. Then, Bart sees a sign with a boy that looks exactly like him who lives in England. The TV station people take him to the Springfield Airport and take him away to England. Meanwhile Marge and Homer wonder where Bart is. They call the Kwik-E Mart and Apu tells them that he has been sent off to England. So Homer, Marge, Lisa and Maggie go to the airport and get on the next plane to England to find Bart. 10. For You, a Thousand Crimes Over - When Bart drives his dad's car to school without his permission, his parents immediately disown him and he is sent to jail. Meanwhile, Lisa auditions for the school play, "Cinderella," and has trouble remembering her lines. 11. 00Donuts - When It Is Homers Break He Opens The Donut Box And The Note Said Its Stolen And He Tries to find the stolen donuts. At springfield elementary there is a war going on between the students and teachers Category:The Simpsons Category:List of Simpsons Episodes